


nesciunt quando amicus tuus adventurus sit

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020 [4]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Celebrations, Falling In Love, Festivals, Gods, Long Baths, M/M, Offerings, Pining, Roman Emperor Greg, Saturnalia, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, Time Travel, ancient rome au, petitions to gods, sending messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Dec 8: The Longest NightAll the Emperor wants is to see his strange friend who fell from the sky.Sequel toVeni, Vidi, Meun Latine Erat Terribilis, bc how could I not when Greg's just asking for more Roman AU fic with lots of sex this time. ;)
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035561
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	nesciunt quando amicus tuus adventurus sit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Veni, Vidi, Meun Latine Erat Terribilis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961612) by [Sashataakheru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru). 



> Written for the prompt, 'the longest night', for the Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020. [Table and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85718.html)
> 
> Title translates as 'they do not know when your friend will arrive'. Greg is playing Valerius, Frank cameos as Titus, and Alex is Alex. No Key this time but he might turn up in the third part. ;)

Emperor Valerius stood facing the lifeless image of Mercurius as the night wound down around him. It had been two months of petitions, and still the god remained silent. Saturnalia was closing in too, and he really should be preparing for the city's grand celebrations, not making personal petitions to Mercurius, but the boy who'd fallen from the sky remained firmly in his mind. Alex, he said his name was. A Briton, from two thousand years into the future, who could speak the language of Rome! He had so many questions he wanted to ask the boy, but Mercurius had taken him back to wherever he'd come from and now was steely silent in spite of the baskets and boxes and crates of offerings he'd given to the temple. What more did the god need from him? What could he possibly want that Valerius had not given yet? 

Valerius sighed, touched the statue of Mercurius tenderly, and took his leave. Perhaps this was a forlorn hope. But if the boy could fall from the sky once, and if Mercurius could take him back to Britain, then it had to be possible for Mercurius to bring him back to Rome

"Vale, Mercurius, my old friend. Maybe one day, you'll hear me," Valerius said as he looked back at the temple one last time before he met his guard and headed back to the palace.

* * *

"I don't know why you're still so hung up on him, Valerius. It was a freak accident, and you know it was right to send him back to his world. You don't want to be messing with all that time travel nonsense. The Pax Romana is too important," Titus said.

Valerius looked up at him from his bath to see his close friend and vizier sitting on a bench. They had already had this conversation a thousand times in the past two months. Valerius was tired of it. 

"He is a messenger from the gods, I am certain of it. I must see him again. The priests were the ones counselling me to send him back immediately. Even Mercurius Himself did not let him linger after he was brought to the temple-"

"Then clearly He does not wish to bring the boy back. Leave it, Emperor. There are a thousand things more important that require your attention. The Senate cannot be left much longer," Titus said.

Valerius sighed and waved him off. "Leave me. I tire of your presence."

Valerius heard him leave. He sunk into the milky water, warm and soothing against his skin, and gazed up at the ceiling, painted as it was with pictures of the gods. 

"Mercurius, hear me, please. Let me send a message to the boy if you won't let me see him. Please. Please, Mercurius. I need to know it was all real," Valerius said.

A hot wind appeared behind him, and he felt the presence of the god as He knelt by the bath and touched his shoulder.

"Alright. I will send a message. Tell me what you wish to say," Mercurius said.

* * *

Two thousand years later, Alex was walking through the woods, lost in thought, as Loki tugged on her leash, leading him on. He still remembered where he buried the caduceus, because he'd made it part of his walking track, so he passed by it all the time. In fact, he was coming up to the place now, where it was buried underneath an old tree stump so it wasn't visible to anyone idly passing by. 

Every time he walked past here, he kept hoping Mercury would be there, but he never was, and getting caught in a storm and visiting ancient Rome had drifted into a concussion dream. That's clearly why he'd forgotten how to speak English for a week or two after he'd got home. Right?

Loki barking and yanking the leash out of his hand as she ran off down the track broke Alex out of his thoughts and he chased after her, calling for her, hoping she wasn't going to be in any danger. 

"Loki! Come back! Stop it! Just wait for me!" Alex called as he ran down the track.

He found her sitting by the stump where his caduceus was buried, and he honestly did not see anyone there until he'd picked her up and had scolded her for running away, when suddenly there was a man in front of him, and not just any man, but Mercury.

"Well if you will name your dog after the god of mischief, Alex…" Mercury said once Alex had noticed him.

"It definitely wasn't my choice, I promise. Also what on earth are you doing here? I thought that was all just a dream," Alex said, struggling to get Loki to stay still in his arms.

"Definitely not a dream," Mercury said.

"Alright, so why are you here then?" Alex said.

"Someone's been asking after you. Quite a lot. I have a lot of petitions I'm weighing up. But I did agree to leave you a message. Haven't you seen it?" Mercury said.

Alex looked confused. He hadn't seen any message. "I don't know what you're talking about. I can't remember seeing any message."

Mercury knelt down and cleared away some grass to reveal a very nondescript stone that now obviously had a Roman carving on it. Alex had honestly not seen it at all, and knelt down too so he could attempt to read it. His Latin had got a bit patchy, after all, though he did manage to get a sense of it as he read it out loud.

"' _Alex utinam mansisses. Exaudi me. Valerius._ ' How long has that been there, then?" Alex said. 

"Longer than he probably would have liked. You are not that observant, boy," Mercury said. "The other answer is about two thousand years, so. Take your pick."

Alex reached out to touch the letters, tracing them with a finger. Valerius had written, right there, that he wished Alex had stayed, and requested an answer. That, at least, Alex could do. 

"Can I send him a message back? Or is that going to break things?" Alex said as he stood up, leaving Loki at his feet.

"They're already broken by the presence of this message. I can't change that now. So the only question remains is do you want to go back?" Mercury said.

"Go back and see Valerius? You'd take me back to see him?" Alex said, shocked. 

"I don't bring people without consent, so. I can't answer Valerius' petition until you say yes. So, do you want to go back to see Valerius?" Mercury said.

"Oh, gods, yes, please! I need to know it was all real. It's faded so much in my mind. I want to experience the city properly, and spend more time with him. Please, Mercury," Alex said.

"How do you feel about Saturnalia?" Mercury said.

"You'd take me back during a festival? Oh, yes, please!" Alex said. "Oh, what about Loki? I can't just leave her here, can I? Or is she coming too?" 

"Leave her with me. I'll keep her safe until you come back," Mercury said. "Retrieve the caduceus and I'll send you back. I'll need that to anchor you."

"Oh, yes, of course," Alex said as he knelt down to fish out the pendant. He put it on, feeling the power of it in his chest as he stood up. "Ready."

"Then back you go, boy," Mercury said as he placed his hand on Alex's head, and flooded the place with golden light.

* * *

Alex found himself in Mercury's temple, staring at a very familiar face that was now staring back at him. The fact that Valerius was essentially Greg was not a shock now, just a very strange and enjoyable coincidence. 

"Alex? Is it really you?" Valerius said, reaching for him.

"Yes, it's really me. Mercury brought me back. I was a little tardy in seeing your message," Alex said.

Valerius beamed and brought Alex into a tight hug. "Of course you would arrive on the winter solstice, but never fear! Saturnalia will be better now that you're here. Come! I have been praying for months to see you again. Mercurius, you shall have your gilded temple for this kindness!" 

Alex was more than happy for Valerius to guide him along and out of the temple, where he didn't expect to see so many people waiting outside, who began cheering as soon as the Emperor appeared. 

"Mercurius brings us back our stranger who fell from the sky! He brings great blessings upon Rome! We shall prevail! Onwards now, to Saturnus' temple!" Valerius proclaimed.

Alex was simply swept up in it all after that, guided by Valerius' arm around his waist, explaining all the rituals and offerings that were taking place tonight. Alex had a basic understanding of the festival, but seeing it in person really brought it all home for him. 

After visiting every temple in the city, Alex was very glad to find himself back at the palace, where he was allowed to settle into a deep, warm bath with Valerius, with a vast array of food and drink brought for them to eat. Finally, Alex could think. 

"I must admit I had thought this all a dream. But I am glad it isn't, because I've had so much fun tonight. I missed you, Valerius," Alex said.

"I missed you too, Alex. There were so many questions I wanted to ask, and you were whisked away from me too quickly. I hope you will stay longer this time, or at least, long enough to enjoy the city properly," Valerius said.

Valerius shifted closer to him and brought him into his arms. Alex hugged him back, not even minding when Valerius kissed the top of his head softly. 

"I will stay as long as Mercurius lets me stay. But I hope it is for a while too. I want to make sure this is real," Alex said.

"Then let me show you how an Emperor treats such a gift from the gods," Valerius said. "I am not blind to your attraction to me, Alex, nor do I reject it. So give yourself to me, Alex, so I can love you properly as an Emperor should."

"Oh, yes, please, yes," Alex breathed, more than willing to let this happen. If he couldn't have Greg in real life, he would have Valerius instead. He melted at the Emperor's touch as he pulled him into a soft gentle kiss, his hands holding him close.

"Good. This is the longest night. We should make good use of the time," Valerius said.

* * *

Valerius smiled at the man sleeping beside him. Dawn had happened a while ago, but that didn't matter. Mercurius had answered his prayers and brought Alex back. He'd spent a lot of time thinking about what he would do if he came back, and spending the night making love to him was definitely one he considered but hadn't exactly planned for. But just having him in his arms in that moment, feeling Alex's attraction, and knowing how he felt about him, made him decide what to do. 

Alex had thoroughly worn him out, but it had been worth it. They'd had sex in the bath, and in the gardens, and in a little pool under some trees, and in his bed, of course. And now it was a new day, and Valerius had so much he wanted to show him. 

Valerius gently reached over to brush Alex's cheek softly, feeling Alex rouse a little at his touch. He thought about waking him further, but he did look so beautiful sleeping there with him. He must commission a statue of him, or a bust at the very least, so he could remember him and honour him. 

Yes, he should take him to the imperial mason and see to it today. But then, it had been a very long night, and he had not exactly slept much. Maybe they could explore the city tomorrow, Valerius thought, as he settled down next to him, pulling the blankets close around them, willing the world away, just for a while. He smiled as Alex kissed him softly and snuggled up next to him. Valerius praised the gods in silence. It was going to be a very good year. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Io Saturnalia!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131330) by [Sashataakheru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru)




End file.
